Road Trip
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Meet Gabriella and Taylor freshly graduated from college and ready to take on the world. These two girls as been friends since birth and are about to go on their very first road trip. Follow them as they reveal secrets,find love,travel across America and have fun doing so.
1. Chapter 1

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella and Taylor freshly graduated from college and ready to take on the world. These two girls as been friends sine birth and are about to go on their very first road trip. Follow them as they reveal secrets, find love, travel across America and have fun in doing so.**

**Dedicated to XxSpecialK16xX cuz she practically wrote this chapter and helped me with nearly all this weeks updates. She is an amazing best friend and editor.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Ahhhhhh I can't believe we are actually doing this Gabbyyyyy" squeals Taylor**

**"I know" happily sighs Gabriella hoisting a large black bag into the boot of her car, "I can't believe it is actually happening. All of our adventurous plans usually fall through"**

**"I know ri- oof"**

**Gabriella turned round just in to see Taylor land on top of the last suitcase.**

**"You can't be tired already Tay, we've only been up two hours" says Gabriella teasingly.**

**"Oh shush you, I tripped. Stupid flip flops," mutters Taylor hopping on the spot rubbing her left foot.**

**Gabriella is clutching her sides and pearls of laughter erupt from her mouth.**

"**It's not that funny," mutters Taylor picking the offending suitcases up and shoving it in the boot.**

**"Sure, whatever you say" chuckles Gabriella slamming the boot shut with a wink for her scowling friend.**

**Taylor sticks her tongue out at Gabriella before they do there last minute checks.**

**"Road maps?" "Check" "Water bottles" "Check" "Purses?" "Check" "Sunglasses?" The two girls simultaneously grin at each other, turn to face the road and slide their glasses down from the top of their head. "Check!"**

"**Let's hit the road," grins Gabriella**

**Moments later the girls are into their drive and heading towards there first destination of…..**

"**Next stop Detroit!" hollers Taylor**

**2 hours later the girls are well into their journey towards Detroit with just over an hour to go before they reach there destination for the next 2 days. As they drive along they squabble like children over who gets control over the radio.**

"**You're meant to be driving keep your hands on the wheel," chides Gabriella a teasing note in her voice.**

"**Yes mother," mocks Taylor with a laugh in her tone.**

**Laughing the girls continue towards Detroit.**

**Once in Detroit the girls are quick to check into ****Double Tree Suites** **by Hilton Hotel Detroit Downtown - Fort Shelby. Before hitting the town to see the sights.**

**"Okay, so what's first on the itinerary?" asks Gabriella**

**"So what's on the itinerary Tay?" asks Gabriella as the pair stroll down Detroit's high street. "Well, first we need to catch a bus" states her friend, consulting the map**

**"We're headed to Detroit River, then Metro Beach, and then back to the Hotel to freshen up before we hit Hotpot Thursday" **

**"The club?" asks Gabriella, raising an eyebrow**

"**Yeah and then the next day Freedom Hill Country Club," says Taylor**

"**Before we head to Chicago," laughs Gabriella**

**The girls don't bother to unpack before they are out of there hotel room and heading towards the Detroit River map in hand and all the provisions they need for the day.**

**The girls spend the next hour walking by the river, laughing and taking photos, before heading to Metro Beach.**

**The girls were sunning it up on the beach, sunglasses over there eyes and music pounding in there ears.**

**Taylor lifted her shades and peered over at the lifeguard sitting on the tower**

**"Now that, is a nice view" smirks Taylor  
"Forgetting someone?" asks Gabriella**

**"Hmm" replies Taylor vacantly - still oggling the lifeguard**

"**Taylor," says Gabriella laughing**

"**Who?" asks Taylor laughing as she tears her gaze away.**

"**Um Chad your fiancée," replies Gabriella**

"**Oh him," laughs Taylor "There's nothing wrong with the looking now you on the other hand," she adds**

"**I'm perfectly happy being single thank you," smiles Gabriella**

"**For now….." adds Taylor, winking suggestively, "Wanna hit the waves?"**

**They spend an hour or so at the beach before realizing the time and heading back to the hotel to grab a quick bite. Before getting ready to hit the town for the night.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella and Taylor freshly graduated from college and ready to take on the world. These two girls as been friends sine birth and are about to go on their very first road trip. Follow them as they reveal secrets, find love, travel across America and have fun in doing so.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Wow," gasps Gabriella and Taylor staring down the Magnificent Mile.**

"**According to my guide book it has 460 stores, 275 restaurants, 51 hotels, 2 unique museums," says Taylor**

"**I don't think one day is going to be enough for all this," says Gabriella**

"**Well about half of the stores we won't go in," says Taylor**

"**Well were going to try and go in a lot of them," says Gabriella**

**With cash and credit at the ready the two girls get ready to shop their hearts out. Going in clothing stores, stationery, jewelry, bag, hat, shoes, art, photo, food and many more shops. They stop for lunch in one of the restaurants and carry on down the mile.**

**When cash supplies start to dwindle and the girls feet start to ache. They decide to head back up the mile to their hotel, to get ready for there shoreline sightseeing firework tour.**

**Before there firework tour the girls had a very nice dinner in their hotel before heading down to the river side to board the same boat they would board the next day for there architecture cruise.**

**Over the next two days Gabriella and Taylor took over 550 hundred photos each adding to their Detroit ones.**

**Taking at least 50 on the firework tour. At least 300-350 on the magnificent mile. About 50 on their architecture cruise, 50 on the navy pier and the other 50 in Millennium Park.**

**These photos all quickly went on laptops in the evenings and in the car and when in a stable areas were uploaded onto facebook in their own folders.**

**Millennium Park was the other place to take the girls breathe away in Chicago, the peace yet busyness of it was such an unlikely contrast.**

**The last place on their list before they moved on was Navy Pier.**

"**Navy Pier ****located on Lake Michigan, just east of Chicago's Downtown, the ****Navy Pier in Chicago**** has been a Chicago landmark since it first opened in 1916. Originally designed as both a shipping and recreational facility, the Pier also served as a military training site during two world wars, a venue for concerts and exhibitions, and the temporary home for a once-fledgling University of Illinois' Chicago campus. Today, ****Navy Pier**** showcases a unique collection of restaurants and shops in addition to unequaled recreational and exhibition facilities. **

**The Family Pavilion is anchored by the 50,000-square-foot ****Chicago Children's Museum**** and Navy Pier's 440-seat ****IMAX Theater****. It is also home to 40,000 square feet of exciting restaurants and retail shops. Just beyond, visitors discover the Crystal Gardens, a 32,000-square-foot indoor botanical park, which provides a year-round center for family activity and special receptions. The South Arcade is home to numerous shops, restaurants, and attractions, including Transporter FX, Amazing Chicago, and Chicago Shakespeare Theater. ****Navy Pier Park**** is an outdoor landscaped area which features attractions such as a permanent 150-foot-high ****Ferris wheel****, a musical carousel, an old-fashioned swing ride and an 18-hole miniature golf course. Navy Pier Park also includes the 1,500-seat Skyline Stage, which features musical performances ranging from classical to pop, blues and jazz to eclectic, rock and reggae, as well as dance, theater, comedy and film. Dock Street runs the length of the Pier's South Dock and is reserved for pedestrians, bicyclists and joggers. In season, four performance areas feature entertainment ranging from jugglers, mimes and stilt walkers to comedians, singers and musicians. Chicago's dinner cruise ships continue to operate from Dock Street. And, on select summer evenings, fireworks entertain the Pier's evening visitors," reads Taylor from her guide book.**

"**Taylor we've not got long we won't have time to go to all of those places," laughs Gabriella  
"Oh I know it just sounds so wonderful," says Taylor**

**Laughing the girl's link arms and wander do the long pier.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella and Taylor freshly graduated from college and ready to take on the world. These two girls as been friends sine birth and are about to go on their very first road trip. Follow them as they reveal secrets, find love, travel across America and have fun in doing so.**

**Chapter 3**

**The stars were bright and the sky was dark. The perfect end to a great day in Kansas City. Kansas City had been Taylor and Gabriella destination for the day and they had one final stop on their tour of the place. The starlight theatre they were going to go and watch Colbie Caillat and Gavin DeGraw live. They had managed to get tickets when they had found out that the duo was performing there. And they both loved Colbie Caillat.**

**They had spent the day going round the National World War 1 Museum, Nelson-Atkins Museum of Art and had, had dinner in the Rozzelle Court Restaurant that was situated inside the Art Museum.**

**The day had been wonderful, the tours had been grand and informative, the food exquisite and now the night perfect.**

**They just hoped there journey and time in Salt Lake City which was 16-18 hours away from Kansas City. It was going to be a long drive but hopefully a rewarding one because they only had the afternoon/slash evening they got there and the next morning before driving the 6-8 hours to spend the evening in Las Vegas hopefully they wouldn't do anything to reckless there.**

**But for now they would relax and listen to the beautiful music coming from the stage. Before going getting a good night's sleep. And hey Taylor was driving the morning stint so Gabriella could doze in the car.**

**Hey so the next place Taylor and Gabriella are going to is Salt Lake City. If anyone has been there or lives there or knows the city. Can you tell me your favourite place and it may get mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella and Taylor freshly graduated from college and ready to take on the world. These two girls as been friends sine birth and are about to go on their very first road trip. Follow them as they reveal secrets, find love, travel across America and have fun in doing so.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hmm oh my god this is so good," moaned Gabriella

"Too true," agreed Taylor

Taylor and Gabriella were in Baskin Robbins the best ice cream store in Utah. There was so many flavours of ice cream it took the girls ten minutes to choose what they wanted. But Gabriella had settled for America birthday cake ice cream, fudge brownie ice cream, icing on the cake ice cream, and rocky road ice cream. While Taylor had chosen Rainbow sherbet and rocky road and blueberry cheesecake.

What they didn't know was their high school friend Zeke Baylor owned the shop and was currently walking in their direction with his wife Sharpay Evans who was also their high school friend.

"Gabriella, Taylor fancy seeing you here!" exclaimed Sharpay

"Yeah we're finally doing that road trip we always talked about," explained Taylor

"Mind if we join you?" asked Zeke

Taylor and Gabriella shakes their heads and their old friends sit down to join them.

"So how long you in Salt Lake City?" asked Sharpay

"Today and tomorrow leave tomorrow afternoon. We're staying at the club," said Taylor

"I'm clearing my day you girls wanna chill at the club?" asked Sharpay

"Defiantly," exclaimed Taylor and Gabriella

"Actually why don't we get your reservation cancelled and you can stay at ours you'll get all your money back we own the club," explained Sharpay

"That's why we booked there," laughed Gabriella

"Well let's go get sorted and settled and get tanning," exclaimed Sharpay

They get there ice creams finished quickly and head towards the Baylor residence. So Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke went and got sorted and went to tan. They spent the rest of the day catching up and tanning. And in the evening they had dinner at Baylor's Zeke restaurant. The next day they spent the morning shopping around Salt Lake and had lunch at Baylor's before Taylor and Gabriella set off on their 8 hour journey towards to Las Vegas.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Meet Gabriella and Taylor freshly graduated from college and ready to take on the world. These two girls as been friends sine birth and are about to go on their very first road trip. Follow them as they reveal secrets, find love, travel across America and have fun in doing so.**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella groaned and rolled over bright sunlight hitting her face causing her to scrunch up her eyes and groan again. Her head was pounding, her body was sore, her mouth was as dry as sandpaper and so far her stomach was fine.

She arched her back stretching out the muscles and stretched her arms, her right hand hitting something next to her. She looked across and it was then she saw she was not alone and it was then she realized she was naked.

"Shit!" she exclaimed

Then she took another look at the person.

"Shit!" she exclaimed again

"Yeah you've said that twice," said the guy

Gabriella rolled back onto her front boaring her head into the pillows. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she mumbled

"Are you ok?" the man next to her

She sat up.

"I don't do this," said Gabriella

"I know you said last night about ten times," smiled the guy

"And shit your Troy Bolton," she said shocked

"I am," confirmed Troy  
"Shit I slept with Troy Bolton," she whispers

"You did," confirms Troy

"Crap!" she suddenly exclaimed then looks up "Not because I slept with you I'm sure it was great I just crap," she stuttered

"You've never had a one night stand before," stated Troy

"No, no I have not is it that obvious?" asked Gabriella

Troy chuckles and runs a hand over his face.

It was then Gabriella noticed something else.  
"You're married," she asked

"What no" he said and

She ran her hands her face while she muttered "I slept with a married man"

"You're married," he said

"What no I'm not," said Gabriella looking at her hand and then his.

It's then it hits them

"Shit we're married!" they exclaimed

"Shit I need go my friend's waiting for me. I'm on a road trip," exclaimed Gabriella scrambling out of bed

"Ok where do you live?" asked Troy

"I'm moving to LA in a month why?" she asked

"Because were going to have to get this sorted out and I live in LA so I'll give you my address or you can give me your address numbers and we can get this sorted out," suggested Troy

"Well we've slept together so we can't get annulled," said Gabriella

"You're a lawyer?" asked Troy

"Nope your worst nightmare journalist," said Gabriella

"What do you write?" asked Troy

"I'm going to start writing for The LA Journal in a month and I going to be doing reviews on plays, and recipes and restaurant reviews. So I guess entertainment I write anything within reason because I love writing," Gabriella explained as she dashed around the room getting changed.

Troy slid out of bed and slid on his boxers as he searched for something for them to write their details on.

After exchanging details they exchanged goodbyes and Gabriella left.

While walking out the hotel she phoned Taylor and they arranged to meet down the road at a dinner for breakfast before heading onto San Francisco.

As Gabriella walked out of the hotel and down the road to meet Taylor, she noticed a jewellery shop and nipped in to buy a slim gold chain to slip her wedding ring on. She was keeping it. Not because she was a fan while she was but not obsessed no because a small part of her was already falling for her husband.

"So were did you disappear of to last night?" asked Taylor

"A lady never kisses and tells Taylor," smirked Gabriella

"You didn't!" exclaimed Taylor

"I did," smiled Gabriella

"No way was it good?" asked Taylor

Gabriella grinned and nodded as fractions of the night came drifting back to her.

"I can't believe you had a one night stand," exclaimed Taylor

There breakfast arrived and all you could silverware hitting plates

"You're driving," said Gabriella as they left the café

"Didn't get much sleep did you," smirked Taylor

"I'm well rested thank you very much I'm just extremely sore," giggled Gabriella

"Oh my god that's Troy Bolton" whispered Taylor

Gabriella turned her head to see where Taylor was looking.

And there he was her husband, Troy Bolton walking along the street. He looked up and saw them. He smiled at them and winked at Gabriella as he went pasted.  
"Ladies," he said

"Could I get your autograph?" asked Taylor

"Sure," said Troy taking and signing the piece of paper for her  
"What about you?" asked Troy looking at Gabriella

"I'm good thanks," smiled Gabriella

"I'm sure you are," smirked Troy before heading on

"What was that?" asked Taylor

"I don't know," said Gabriella

"We spoke to Troy Bolton," squealed Taylor

"You know he can probably hear you," laughed Gabriella "Big deal I'm married to him," she thought her smile slipping onto her face

"You're thinking about that last night," accused Taylor

"So it was a good night," laughed Gabriella

A while later they are on the road to San Francisco. It's a sunny day, the top of the car in down both girls are in tanks and shorts. Taylor is driving and Gabriella has her feet up on the dash board. Her phone bleeps and she slides it out of the pockets.

You've probably already now this but can we keep this private

T

Of course us journalists can be viscous.

And I will not sell us out to the press.

So if you want to keep it private what do you mean by that?

Gabriella

I wanna hang out with you.

I don't know whether this is early since we skipped a few steps but.

But I think I could fall for you.

T

I think I could fall for you too.

Gabriella

So were are you now

T

On the way to San Francisco

Gabriella

When you in LA

T

Were in Santa Monica after San Francisco.

And then LA but were only there for a day.

I've got check in a work and Taylor is checking out the city.

I'm also checking on my new place.

Gabriella

No chance I could see you?

T

I'll let you know

My friend is wondering who I'm texting so if we wanna keep it private we should stop.

Gabriella

Ok

T

"Is that the guy from last night?" asked Taylor

"Maybe," smiled Gabriella

"I know you it is. Might you be seeing him again?" asked Taylor

"Well he lives in LA so who knows," smiled Gabriella

"So that's a yes because were going there," said Taylor

"Yeah but Taylor you know I don't have time to do anything there I have to go to the journal and check on my apartment," said Gabriella

"Forgot your moving there we're staying in your apartment right?" asked Taylor

Gabriella nodded.

"So meet up with him," said Taylor

"I might but not with you," she smiled

"Spoil sport," teased Taylor

"Nah if we to make a go of it he was to keep it private for while. You know see how it progresses," said Gabriella

"A new job, place to live and a boyfriend not too shabby," smiled Taylor slipping her sunglasses over her face.

Gabriella did the same thing. "I'm going to have a nap wake me when we get there," she said a she closed her eyes slipping into sleep immediately and dreams turn to Troy.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

Taylor had driven the 9 hours and a half from Las Vegas to San Francisco now she was exhausted. Gabriella had dosed for a couple of hours and spent the other hours she was awake talking to Taylor and texting whoever she had been with the night before. But when doing so she was smiling, her friend was falling hard for the guy she had met last night.

"Girl you've got it bad," said Taylor

"What?" asked Gabriella

"Your falling or have fallen hard for the guy you meet last night you haven't stopped smiling since we left Las Vegas," said Taylor

"I guess I have," smiled Gabriella as she received another text from Troy.

"Well we're in San Francisco think you can detached yourself from your phone to go sightseeing?" asked Taylor

"Yeah just let me say bye," smiled Gabriella

Taylor smiled. She was glad Gabriella had found someone especially with her moving to LA on her own. She was glad she found someone in LA.

Hey I'm in San Fran now.

Taylor says I have to detach myself from my phone to go sight seeing.

So I'll text you later.

Gabriella

K Babe

Talk later

T

Babe?

Gabriella

Yeah don't you like it

T

Never had someone call me babe.

Yeah I like it

Gabriella

Could cuz it's saying.  
Babe.

T

Well then I'll just have to think up a nickname for you.

Gabriella

That's the thing with Troy no nicknames.

T

T. Your nickname can be T.

And I gotta go Taylor is glaring at me.

Gabriella

Ok. Is it bad that I want and know I can say love you?

T

No cuz I wanna say it as well.

Gabriella

Well I won't text it.

But let me know when you're free to take a phone call.

T

Will do

Really do have to go.

Gabriella

K. Don't fall of the golden gate bridge.

Troy

Won't dream of it Troy boy.

Gabriella

"You do?" asked Taylor

"It's him?" smiled Gabriella

"You are so in love," smiled Taylor

"Not alone in love though," smiled Gabriella

"He loves you?" asked Taylor

"He texted and I quote is it bad that I want and know I can say I love you," smiled Gabriella

"What did you say?" asked Taylor

"No cuz I wanna say it as well. But he doesn't want to text it. He wants to actually say it so he said to let him know when he can phone so he can say it," smiled Gabriella

"Right let's check in, get changed, you can make your phone call and then we can go sightseeing," smiled Taylor

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Gabriella linking arms with Taylor as they walked into their hotel.

After checking into their room, they headed up to it. Taylor stopping to by a magazine in the shop. And then with Gabriella in the shower she sat down to read it.

Twenty minutes later Gabriella was out of the shower and dressed in light denim shorts, white flip flops and a white strappy top with thin blue vertical lines across it. Her hair was pulled into a side pony and still damp. And the first thing she saw when Taylor went in the bathroom was the headline on the magazine.

Troy Bolton. Married?

"Shit," she murmured

As she sat down to right it.

It appears that party was not the only thing Troy Bolton did on his holiday to Vegas.

This reporter and members of the public saw the Lakers star go into a wedding chapel on Saturday night. He was seen coming out with a brunette lady but her face was no visible. From the way they were acting, it was obvious they were drunk. So is a divorce of the cards. Who knows? But as soon as this reporter hears anything on the grapevine I'll let you know.

"Shit," murmured Gabriella pulling out her phone

"Hey I didn't think you'd phone this quick," said Troy  
"Yeah we checked into are hotel first," said Gabriella

"Gabriella is everything ok?" asked Troy

"No," replied Gabriella

"What's up? You've thought this though in the last few hours and you want a divorce?" asked Troy

"No. But have you check the magazine's or tabloids today?" asked Gabriella

"No why?" asked Troy

"Just go on US Weekly's site," said Gabriella

There is silence for a couple of minutes.

"Shit!" said Troy

"This is bad isn't it?" asked Gabriella

"Well you can't be identified. So I'll ignore it and ignore my publicist phoning me to ask what the hell I think was. As I don't go home till tomorrow," sighed Troy

"Don't go getting married again," teased Gabriella

"I think that would consider cheating or bigamy love," chuckled Troy

"Love?" asked Gabriella

"Get used to babe," smiled Troy

"Gabs you ready to go," called Taylor as she came out of the bathroom

"Yeah just a sec," called Gabriella

"You've gotta go," said Troy

"Fraid so," sighed Gabriella

"Well talk later bye," said Troy  
"Bye," sighed Gabriella

"And I love you," he whispered

"Love you too," smiled Gabriella

They pair hang up.

"So you said it," said Taylor as the pair walked out of the hotel.

"Yeah he said it first," smiled Gabriella

"What's up chica?" asked Taylor

"Nothing," said Gabriella

"You wanna be with him?" asked Taylor

"I've only known him for less then a day and I miss him how whacked is that?" asked Gabriella

"Because you love him. Love at first sight," smiled Taylor

"Maybe. Come on let's go to the golden gate bridge. Oh and I've been told not to fall off," giggled Gabriella

"By your boy," said Taylor

"Yeah by my boy," smiled Gabriella

"Your boy have a name?" asked Taylor

"Yeah," said Gabriella

"Your not going to tell me are you?" asked Taylor

"Early days," smiled Gabriella "I'll tell you in LA promise after I've talked to him," she added

"Hey do you wanna forget china town, go see the golden gate bridge and do the cable car and then head to Santa Monica?" asked Taylor

"And be in Santa Monica later afternoon?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah that way we can in be LA tonight and you go spend the night with your boy," smiled Taylor

"We can go to Satan Monica early but my boy isn't back in LA till tomorrow," smiled Gabriella

"So we can get an extra day in LA. You can go to your job early. Tour with me and then see you boy the day after," smiled Taylor

"So we go see the golden gate bridge, do the cable car. And check out and head to Santa Monica, do the pier and angel's attic. It won't work Taylor," said Gabriella

"Why?" asked Taylor

"Because we have tickets for the China Town tour tomorrow and we have tickets for the Santa Monica Playhouse," said Gabriella

"I'll phone both and have our money refunded. Come on would you rather walk round China town and watch Cinderella or see your boy?" asked Taylor  
"See my boy," said Gabriella

"Settled I'll phone them now and you take photo's," said Taylor

"I'm just going to make a phone call," smiled Gabriella

Taylor shook her head smiled and walked over to a bench to phone to cancel.

"Hey baby," smiled Gabriella

"That's what not even an hour. There's not been another article has there?" asked Troy

"No but what if I said I was spending longer in LA then one day?" asked Gabriella

"I would be happy," said Troy

"Could cuz Taylor and I are missing out China town tomorrow and Cinderella the night after. Doing golden gate and cable car this morning. Leaving to be in Santa Monica this afternoon. Late afternoon taking a walk along the superior pier going to the angel attic and we will be in LA tonight," said Gabriella

"I'm not back till tomorrow morning," said Troy  
"I know but it gives me a day with you, then a day with Taylor and sorting my job out and then an extra day with you," said Gabriella

"Well then both days with me you ain't going anywhere," smiled Troy

"I was thinking the same thing. Taylor ain't meeting you," said Gabriella

"Well I've technically already meet her but then she squealed we've just spoke to Troy Bolton," said Troy

"Yeah sorry about that it was quiet funny though," smiled Gabriella

"How so?" asked Troy

"Because when you walked of she squealed that and I thought big deal I'm married to him," laughed Gabriella

"Too true," smiled Troy

"Shit!" said Gabriella

"What?" asked Troy

"I just dropped my camera of the golden gate bridge," said Gabriella

"So will you have lost all your pictures?" asked Troy

"Nah there on my laptop and Taylor has some on her camera but god I wish I hadn't done that. Going to have to go buy a new one," she sighed "And wait for it charge,"

"Well I'll go get one for you now and then you can use Taylor's until you get here," said Troy

"Are you sure?" asked Gabriella

"Wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Troy

"Gabs money refunded," said Taylor

"I'm guessing it's a bye," said Troy  
"Yeah," said Gabriella

"Don't get sad just think you're going to see me tomorrow," said Troy  
"See you tomorrow and only you," smiled Gabriella hanging up

"Got any photos or were flirting with you boy?" asked Taylor

"Flirting and I dropped my camera," said Gabriella

"So were is it?" asked Taylor

Gabriella pointed downwards towards the Pacific Ocean.

"So you wanna use my camera?" asked Taylor

"Until LA and we can share it," said Gabriella

"And then you'll get a camera when we're in LA and when your in bed with your guy it can charge?" asked Taylor

"No he's getting me one," said Gabriella

"He just offered?" asked Taylor  
"Yeah," said Gabriella snapping photos

"Just like that?" asked Taylor

"Yeah," said Gabriella

"Maybe the guy is loaded," said Taylor

"Oh you have no idea," thought Gabriella a smile on her face

"Is he?" asked Taylor as she posed for a photo

"I'm not saying a word," smiled Gabriella as she took the photo before she posed and they headed of for the cable car.

Just seven hours later they were quickly making there way though Angel's Attic before closing.

After almost getting kicked out because it was closing they took a stroll down the superior before getting back on the road to head to LA.

Taylor driving because Gabriella was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. She had received a text from Troy saying.

I've just touched down in LA.

T

"We can finally wash our clothes," said Gabriella

"We had them washed at the hotel in Las Vegas," said Taylor

"Yeah I know but these ones can get washed and put clean, clean ones that are hanging in my wardrobe," said Gabriella

"Oh yeah you have most of your stuff shipped out before we started the trip," said Taylor

"I had them shipped and I came with them," said Gabriella

"Come on direct me to your place and then you can find your way to your boys house," smiled Taylor

"Woah that house is huge," said Gabriella

"I think its Troy Bolton's," said Taylor

Do you live in a massive house?

Gabriella

No a flat in Madison building

Grove Street

T

No fucking way

Gabriella

Way. Why that's where you live

T

Yeah

Gabriella

Well I just pulled in

Where are you

T

Just pulling in

Gabriella

Want me to wait in the car park

T

No Taylor

Gabriella

She can meet me if you want her to

T

Is it bad to want you all to myself at least for one day

Gabriella

No not at all

T

Right so like 20 minutes I need to get Taylor in and so her round

Gabriella

"Guess what he lives in these flats," said Gabriella

"What a coincidence," said Taylor

"Your sick of him aren't you?" asked Gabriella as she let herself into her apartment

"I'm happy for you I'm just missing Chad," smiled Taylor

"Are you going to be ok on your own for tonight and tomorrow?" asked Gabriella

"You're not going to be able to walk on Wednesday," said Taylor

"Taylor we won't be in bed all the time. I do believe he said he would get me a camera. And I doubt he had time to get one this afternoon," said Gabriella

"So what you sleep with him tonight, go out in the morning get a camera and then go back to bed?" asked Taylor

"Probably," giggled Gabriella "I'd better take some clothes with me," she added

"If you even need them," smirked Taylor

"True," Gabriella laughed as she packed some clothes into a bag.

"So see you Wednesday," said Gabriella

"See you Wednesday," said Taylor

"I still feel very bad about this," said Gabriella

"Gabs its fine it's not everyday you meet someone who you fall in love with after one night. Go spend some time with him. Cuz after Thursday you won't see him for a couple of weeks," said Taylor

"Bye," smiled Gabriella

As Gabriella closed the door Taylor could hear her on the phone finding out her boys number.  
"Right across from you baby," she heard a voice

She recognized that voice but she couldn't place it. Shrugging she turned on the TV, popped a pizza in the oven and pulled out her phone to phone her own fiancée.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

Taylor was still trying to place the voice she had heard outside Gabriella's flat the pervious evening. It had been bugging her all evening and most of the day as she walked around LA. However it was going to take her a while to figure it out.

Meanwhile with the happy couple they had just stumbled into Gabriella's apartment joined at the lips. They had spent the morning walking around LA and hiding from the paps. And getting Gabriella a new camera. Now Troy wanted to see Gabriella's apartment but it seemed like he wanted to see Gabriella's bedroom first.

Troy had taken to wearing his wedding ring since the world knew. And while Gabriella was with him, he had insisted she wear hers as well. And promised at some point to get her an engagement ring.

Now two hours later, Gabriella was cooking crispy chicken sandwiches in her kitchen while Troy had a shower. She was clothed in a black tank top and Troy's black boxers her damp hair piled into a bun. What they didn't except was for Taylor to come back early.

Or for Troy to walk out of a steamy bathroom a towel wrapped round his waist which is precisely what happened.

Gabriella turned round as she heard two doors close, she saw Taylor, she heard Troy coming down the hall. Taylor raised an eyebrow at her attire.

And Troy came into view. Taylor's mouth dropped open at the sight of a half naked Troy Bolton in her best friend's apartment.

"Shit!" exclaimed Gabriella

"You seem to like that word a lot," chuckled Troy he hadn't noticed Taylor.

"Well when my best friend is stood staring at you it's shit," Gabriella

Troy looked up "Shit!" he exclaimed "I'm just going to go get dressed," he muttered before back tracking down the hall.

"Taylor could you watch the chicken please?" asked Gabriella "I'm just going to go put some change,"

Taylor nodded and Gabriella took of down the hall.

Taylor could hear mutters from Gabriella's bedroom.

"What do we tell her?" whispered Gabriella

"The truth or do we miss out the marriage," muttered Troy

Taylor gasped Troy Bolton got married in Vegas to an unidentified brunette. Gabriella had a one night stand in Vegas. Now they were sleeping together in Gabriella's apartment. And it was Troy's voice Taylor had heard out in the hall last night. Then she realized what she had just thought her best friend was married to Troy Bolton.

"I can hear you, you know," she called "And your sandwiches are ready," she added

Seconds later now dressed Gabriella still in the tank top but now in a black short and what Taylor suspected was one of Troy's hoodies. Troy clad in black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt.

Gabriella and Troy sat down to eat and Taylor sat at the head of the table.

"Before you give me the who what's when's and how's let me get this straight you both got drunk in Vegas, somehow meet each other, got married, slept together and are now trying to make this work," said Taylor

Gabriella nodded. "Pretty much," she said

"Can I say it?" asked Taylor

Gabriella nodded.

"Say what?" asked Troy

"Your married to Troy Bolton," said Taylor

"I am," smiled Gabriella

"What's your mother going to say?" asked Taylor

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other as the thought of their parents came into their heads.

"Shit!" they exclaimed

"Crap and I've not just got a mother to deal with I've got a publicist and a manager," muttered Troy

"And I have an editor of a newspaper," sighed Gabriella  
"There is no way The LA Journal are doing any story on us," said Troy "I don't like them," he added "I have a friend who runs a reliable magazine she can do the article if we do an article," said Troy  
"Oh Kelsi," said Gabriella

Troy nodded.

"Kelsi what?" asked Taylor

"Nelson to be Evans why?" asked Troy

"That's Sharpay's brother's fiancée," said Taylor

"Sharpay's the blonde one married to the owner of Baylor's in Albuquerque right?" asked Troy

"Yeah," smiled Gabriella "I like Kelsi I wonder if she has any jobs at her magazine," wondered Gabriella

"I could call her," said Troy "I think she's looking for someone for someone," said Troy

"But then what would I do about my job at The LA Journal?" asked Gabriella

"Quit say you got a better offer," said Troy

"Can I do that I mean I've haven't even started work there yet?" said Gabriella

"Why don't I phone Kelsi first?" asked Troy "And should we give her the exclusive?" he asked

"Yes but not yet," said Gabriella

"I'll go phone her about the job. Should I say you're my friend or what?" asked Troy

"I'm your wife," said Gabriella

Troy smiled "Alright then Mrs Bolton," and he headed down the hall to make the call.

"Ok spill," squealed Taylor

"There's nothing to spill you pretty much summed it up before," laughed Gabriella

"Yeah but you didn't tell the where's how's when's what's and who's," pointed out Taylor

"Ok, ok. Who Troy Bolton. Where I don't know Vegas, chapel and then his hotel suite. What I married him. How at the chapel," said Gabriella

"I know that what's it like I mean your married to Troy Bolton one of the hottest bachelor's in the world," said Taylor "I mean he's worth a fortunate," she whispered

"I know," whispered Gabriella "Shit I'm married to Troy Bolton," she murmured

"You only just realized?" asked Taylor

"It hadn't sunk it," Gabriella said

"You married him, you're sleeping with him and you're in love with him," said Taylor

"Yeah," smiled Gabriela

Troy sat back down "Same goes for me," he said

Gabriella turned her head smiled at him and snuggled into his side.

"Why don't we all go sit on the couch," said Taylor

Gabriella and Troy nodded and once sat on the couch Gabriella snuggles into her husband's side.

"You tired hun?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"Well we did have a late night last night," said Troy

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"We spent half of it talking," said Gabriella

"Shit!" exclaimed Troy

"What?" asked Gabriella sitting up

"It's 3 I have to go I've-" the girls interrupted him

"Got a game tonight," chorused the girls

"Yeah how'd you know?" asked troy

"We've got tickets," said Gabriella

"Well if we all get ready, you guys can come with me and I get you good seats plus I have like 10 missed calls from my publicist," said Troy

"I don't have a ring," said Gabriella

"I got one while I was in Las Vegas after we texted deciding to make it work," smiled Troy "I'll go get it," he added standing up.

With that he left the apartment to go to his.

"What does he mean changed I'm dressed," said Gabriella

"In shorts that I'd rather my team mates didn't see you in," said Troy

"Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean you can tell me what to wear," said Gabriella

"I'm just I'm just going to go get ready," said Taylor

"Brie I didn't mean that," said Troy

"Is this going to work Troy?" asked Gabriella

"Brie I've told you I've already fallen for you," said Troy

"I know," said Gabriella playing with the toggle on the zip of Troy's jacket. "I know you have but we have it all backwards you meant to meet the person, date, fall in love and then get married. We've met got married and then fallen in love. We barley know anything about each other," she whispered

Troy wrapped his arms round her. "Then we'll go slow we'll go on date proper dates. Have some rules. And see how we go from there," said Troy

"How slow we talking?" asked Gabriella

"As slow as you want," whispered Troy

"Because I like going to sleep with you and waking up with you," whispered Gabriella resting her head on Troy's chest.

"We'll be ok," he whispered "Now about those shorts you don't have to change but every Lakers player and fan may hate you if we lose," he smiled

"And why's that?" asked Gabriella

"Cuz there captain will be to busy staring at his hot wife," whispered Troy leaning down to capture her lips.

"Speaking of your wife I want that ring on my finger," she whispered

Troy nodded and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Now I'm going to do this properly," he said

"Oh god," groaned Gabriella as Troy got onto one knee.

"Gabriella Bolton we are already married but will you wear this engagement ring despite the fact we were never engaged?" he asked

Gabriella chuckled and nodded. "Yes," she whispered "Now get up you dork," she laughed

Troy chuckled rose to his feet and slid the ring on her finger. For a minute Gabriella studied the ring it was quiet a beautiful ring a simple sliver ring inset with diamonds with one diamond attached to the top. "Oh Troy I love it," she whispered wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm glad," he whispered before capturing her lips.

"Hey enough of that. You can do that in a few weeks when I'm not here. We have a game to get to," called Taylor as she exited her room.

"This is like our honeymoon," said Gabriella

"Oh Kelsi said if you go along to meet her she'll do any interview," said Troy

"When?" asked Gabriella

"I can call her or she said to give you her number and she will call you," said Troy

"I'll do that and I will go and get changed and phone her on the way to the game," said Gabriella walking backwards down the hall to her room.

"I'll drive," called Troy

Minutes later Gabriella emerged wearing the same black tank top and a white gypsy skirt with a dark orange ,sorta of a rust colour, scarf tied round the top. There was a gap between the top of skirt and her tank top revealing a silver of skin. A string of orange beads hung from her neck and had been wrapped round twice creating to strands hanging down while a gold textured Egyptian Style cuff bangle clung to her right wrist and black and gold watch on her other wrist and a ring that could be say was styled around Princess Diana's and Kate Middleton's engagement ring a black oval gem sat in the middle an oval of diamonds but without looking close it was hard to say whether it was real of costume. Her wedding ring and engagement ring glittered on her ring finger. And a small white bag hung over her shoulder.

"Your killing me," groaned Troy "Here's my phone for Kelsi's number,"

"I'll just phone her off your phone is that ok?" asked Gabriella as they exited the apartment and she bagged her keys.

"Gabriella we're married what's mine is yours," smiled Troy

"Really?" she asked

Troy nodded and smiled at her as she snuggled into his embrace.

Taylor had walked ahead leaving the loved up couple behind her but when there will still walking across the first landing she came back.

"Guys there's a whole host of paps out there," said Taylor

"Shit!" muttered Troy

"Do you guys want to meet there?" asked Troy

"Us go and then you follow?" asked Gabriella

Troy nodded.

"Well if I'm in the paper with you and my parents find out before I get to tell them there will be hell to pay," said Gabriella

"Isn't there a back entrance?" asked Taylor

"Yes I'll go throw the back, you guys drive round to the next street and I'll get in the car," said Troy

"We'll have to put the roof up," said Taylor

"I thought we already had," said Gabriella

Taylor shrugged.

"Right so I will see you in a few," said Troy "Take your rings off," he added

Gabriella nodded and slipped her rings off and into her bag.

"See you in a few," he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving.

"Come on," said Taylor pulling Gabriella out to the car.

Minutes later they were round the corner no paps following since the girls were of little interested to them. And Troy was in the car. Sunglasses on and jacket pulled up round his neck. The roof was up and the sun screens that went on the windows were up. And hopefully no one could see in and there was no paps around if anyone could.

Minutes later they were at the back of the stadium were no paps were allowed and moments later due to Troy's clearance the three of them were in the stadium.

And an very angry lady was walking towards them.

"Shit!" muttered Troy

"Is that your publicist?" whispered Gabriella

"Yes," said Troy

"Bolton were the hell have you been and what the hell is going on," she shouted

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Road Trip**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Patricia," called Troy.

"Don't hey me. Where the hell have you been?" she asked. "I've been calling you all week. There are dozens of rumours, photos and articles circling the tabloids. We need to get a statement out before it blows out of proportion," she added in a frantic tone.

"Patricia we'll talk after the game," said Troy. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my guests seated," he smiled tugging Gabriella away.

Patricia turned and watched him walk away the little Filipino girl's hand was clasped in his, wedding ring shining in the light and the dark skinned girl followed behind them.

She groaned - if he didn't get a statement out quick the whole world would think he was actually married. Especially if he was sporting a wedding ring on his ring finger.

There were hoots and hollers as Troy emerged on court.

"Where was my invite Bolton?" asked a player.

Troy flicks him a finger. "It was very fast," he laughed.

"So it's true?" asked a guy.

Troy nodded and turned to Gabriella.

"You ok with meeting the guys?" asked Troy.

"Not right now - I think Patricia wants a word with you," smiled Gabriella,

leaning up to kiss his cheek, "so Tay and I will go sit down. I'll see you at home," she smiled.

Troy nodded and kissed her. As his lips touched hers, hoots echoed in the gym.

"We need to talk about that," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Home," Troy replied before kissing her once more.

"Bolton enough canoodling," called their coach.

"Go, I'll see you later wildcat," smiled Gabriella.

"Don't forget to call Kelsi," he smiled walking backwards.

"Go," she laughed.

Gabriella turned round and walked up the steps to Taylor.

Troy had reached the other players and as Gabriella walked up the steps a whistle was let out from the group.

"Hey, go whistle at your own wife," he reprimanded with a lazy smirk.

"It's true?" asked the coach.

Troy nodded.

"You actually got hitched in Vegas," said another team mate.

Troy nodded.

"You were drunk?" asked another team mate.

"Yes Vance we were drunk. But we're making a go of it. She's an incredible woman. And none of you can tweet any of this. No one knows who she is. Plus our parents don't know yet," said Troy.

Behind them Patricia pursed her lips. It was actually true. God she could hear the headlines. Troy Bolton gets hitched in Las Vegas. That man was going to be the death of her.

Troy Bolton couldn't get married - he was the Lakers and America's most eligible bachelor. The girl would just have to go.

The game went well and the Lakers beat the Wolves 120-117. But instead of going to the after party or going home like he wanted to, Troy found himself in a meeting with his coach Mike, his manager Pete and his publicist Patricia.

"Why are we having this meeting?" he asked.

"Because of the current situation you have gotten yourself into," said Patricia.

"Patricia, you heard what he said to the boys - his wife is an incredible woman and they're making a go of it," said the Mike.

"What if it all ends in tears 5 months down the line? He's let her into his bank accounts and she goes of with the money," said Patricia.

"Patricia, Gabriella is very down to earth, honest, smart and trustworthy young woman," said Troy defiantly.

"Appearances can be deceiving," said Patricia.

"Patricia, I have spent the last two and a half days with her," said Troy.

"But you don't know everything about her. If she actually has a husband back home, children, her family, her job or her finical situation," ranted Patricia.

"She's from Ohio where she lived with her mother and father, no husband other than me, no children, she lives in LA opposite me, she's just moved here and she's just got a job at The LA Journal but I think she may actually be going to work for Kelsi at The Real Deal," explained Troy. "Plus she had no criminal offences to her name - nothing. She was a straight A student all though high school. She majored in Journalism at Stanford, the course was a year and she graduated top of her class with a masters degree. She then majored in Creative Writing and Art History and got a degree in both. She is 23 and her birthday is in May - the 5th if your wondering**.** She worked in Ohio at the newspaper for a year," added Troy.

The three of them gave him strange looks.

"What? I made some phones calls after she left Vegas," he shrugged. "For all I knew I could have married a psycho," he added.

"No, you married worse - you married a journalist. Lakers, don't get married especially to journalists," sighed Patricia. "She'll just steal your money," she muttered.

"Patricia, I'm sorry to have to say this, I really am but just because it happened to you, doesn't mean it'll happen to me. And there is no fucking rule that says Lakers can't get married. Now can we adjourn this meeting because I'd really like to go home to my wife," Troy said.

His manager and coach nodded and he flew out of there. He had already changed and had vetoed a shower. Then he remembered he came in Gabriella's car.

So when he walked out of the back entrance of the gym he expected to see no car. He expected to have to walk home, but low and behold, there she was.

"Didn't expect to see you here," he smiled going over to her.

"Taylor's going to do some shopping and is going to see us back at my flat at 8," she smiled. "So I figured since I leave in a day, I should spend some time with my husband," she added slipping her fingers in his belt loops.

"Well that is a very good idea," he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

It was then that Patricia, Pete and Mike walked out of the stadium.

"Well I think someone is in love," smiled Mike.

"About time too," smiled Pete.

Troy and Gabriella separated for breath.

"Wait, did you say one day?" asked Troy.

"Tomorrow is my last day here for a month yeah," she sighed.

Troy pulled back and leaned against her car.

"Hey, you knew it was coming," she sighed.

"I know," he sighed tugging her against him. "Just these last two and half days have been glorious and I don't want them to end," he added.

"I know, but one month and I'm yours plus we have Skype, phone calls and texts," she smiled.

"Let's go home," smiled Troy.

"Home," she agreed as she slipped into the car.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
